


Vorgeben, normal zu sein

by sorrow_key



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Angst and Humor, First Time, Forced Marriage, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrow_key/pseuds/sorrow_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise, der jüngste Sohn des Herrschers der Kitsune, steht eine unerwünschte Ehe mit dem größten Feind der Füchse bevor - dem Tengu Raben Aomine. Er stirbt auf der Flucht vor der Hochzeit, doch ist nach einiger Zeit als Mensch wiedergeboren.<br/>(Deutsche Übersetzung)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vorwort des Autors und Fanarts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Притворимся обычными](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515758) by [Evilfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy). 



> Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Kuroko no Basket, noch die japanische Mythologie, die Geschichte oder die Bilder. Das Vorwort ist vom Originalautor und unvollständig, da euch nur die Rechtschreibung der Übersetzerin zu kümmern braucht^^  
> Hoffentlich ist die Ich-Perpektive nicht allzu verwirrend, da ich zu faul bin, um es umzuschreiben^^

In dieser Geschichte wird Bezug auf die japanischen Mythologie, Folklore und etwas Kultur (Theater) genommen. Für sehr unbekannte Stellen wird es Notizen geben. 

Der Autor ist ein verdammter Pazifist, der von einer Welt ohne Krieg und dem Wert eines jeden Lebens predigt. Schätze mal, das zeigt sich im Text. 

Yokai - übernatürliches Geschöpf aus der japanischen Mythologie.

Kise - ein neunschwänziger Kitsune:

Aomine: ein Tengu-Rabe:

Midorima - ein Drache:

* * *

Fanarts für dieses Werk. Noch einmal ein großes Dankeschön für sie*-*

Kise von Olya250498

Ein romantischer Kuroko von Rizu Miyadzaki (Ritsu-kun)

Kise von yuko-kost

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falls jemand, der das liest, russisch kann, aber keinen Bock hat, es zu lesen (so wie ich meistens), würde ich dennoch empfehlen, es zu probieren, da nicht alles übersetzbar ist und die ff sehr leicht zu lesen ist.


	2. Kapitel 1 Schokierende Neuigkeiten

<<Aber ich sag dir doch>>, erklang eine laute Jungenstimme genau in Kises Ohr, <<Der Kitsune war irgendwo hier! Da war ein Fuchs mit neun Schwänzen!>>

Neben Kise ertönten Schritte, aber wurden immer gedämpfter, entfernten sich. Das Stampfen einer anderen Person folgte ihm, hätte fast seine Schwänze zertreten, wenn er sein flauschiges Eigentum nicht vorausschauend an seine Brust gezogen hätte.

<<Du lügst doch>>, antwortete der Begleiter des Jungen. <<Er ist nicht hier!>>

<<Okay, lass uns gehen>>, seufzte der Knabe und die Menschen gingen weiter und bald verklangen ihre Stimmen.

Kise grinste, nahm den einfachen Wahrnehmung verändernden Zauber von sich ab und lag weiter unter dem Baum. Er hatte großartige Laune und für die gab es einen Grund. Er war erfolgreich aus dem Schloss? Burg? entkommen, hatte ein paar Menschen an der Nase herumgeführt und lag jetzt ungestraft in dem Garten von irgendjemanden.

Kise ließ seine Schwänze los und plusterte sie um sich herum auf, so, dass er scheinbar in einem felligen, rot-goldenen Bereich ertrank. Seine Ohren entspannten sich und hörten die verdächtigen Geräusche nicht und der Kitsune wollte schon ein Schläfchen machen, als ein Schatten sich über ihm erhob.

Kise öffnete träge ein Auge und betrachtete denjenigen, der seine Ruhe störte. Über ihm hing ein Yokai mit grünen Augen, die ihn durch das Glas der Brille streng ansahen. Hinter ihm kringelte sich ein geschuppter Schwanz und seine Ohren waren unter dünnen Schwimmhäuten versteckt. Ein Drache.

<<Midorimacchi>>, murmelte Kise blinzelnd. <<Was machst du hier?>>

Midorima seufzte und verdrehte unzufrieden die Augen. Der hellgrüne Yukata, den er trug, wirkte irgendwie fließend und Kise dachte, dass er gerne den Magier treffen würde, der so ein Wunder erschaffen hatte.

<<Wichtiger ist, was **du** hier machst >>, sagte Midorima stirnrunzelnd.

Kise schnalzte mit der Zunge, stand von seinem warm gesessenen Platz auf und brachte seinen bleichen, etwas schmutzigen Kimono in Ordnung. Midorima warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

<<Das ist die Welt der Menschen>>, sagte er schroff. <<Falls du dich erinnerst, reicht unsere Kraft nicht bis hierher.>> Midorimas Pupillen weiteten sich, was anzeigte, dass er bis auf's Äußerste gereizt war. Der lange, fast schlangenartige Schwanz peitschte um seine Beine.

<<Sei nicht sauer, niemand hat mich gesehen>>, schnaubte Kise gutmütig. <<Schließlich bin ich ein Dämon der List und der Täuschung - Menschen können mich nicht einmal sehen, geschweige denn verletzen.<<

Midorima schnaubte nur und beruhigte seinen Schwanz. Er war der argloseste Dämon der List, den er je gesehen hatte. Man konnte ihm alles vom Gesicht ablesen.

<<Dein Vater hat dich gesucht>>, verkündete Midorima, ganz klar unzufrieden mit, der Rolle als Kindermädchen und Spürhund in einem, die ihm der Herrscher der Kitsune zugeteilt hatte. Immerhin war Midorima keiner seiner Untergebenen, sondern lebte nur vorübergehend an seinem Hof.

<<Mein Vater?>>, wunderte sich Kise.

In seiner bis dahin ruhigen Haltung war nun Unbehagen und Unsicherheit zu erkennen. Normalerweise interessierte sich der Herrscher nicht für ihn (bisweilen wirkte es sogar, als ob er ihn vergessen hatte). Dafür hatte er die älteren Söhne. Midorimas Worte weckten eine vage Unruhe in seiner Seele.

<<Na dann>>, murmelte Kise. <<Lass uns gehen.>>

Er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Drachen. Dieser bewegte kaum bemerkbar seine Hand und sie verschwanden mit einem leisen Klatschen. An der Stelle, an dem vor ein paar Minuten noch die Ayakashi gestanden hatten, füllten helle, schimmernde Funken die Luft.

 

***

 

Der Hauptsaal des Schlosses war sehr farbenfroh. Durch die riesigen Fenster floss viel Licht hinein, was ein Gefühl irgendeiner seltsamen Reinheit und einer luftigen Leichtigkeit hervorrief. Kise fühlte sich in seinem verschmutzten und einfachen Gewand fehl am Platz. Midorima warf ihm einen herablassenden Blick zu und ging weiter, ohne die bei seinem Auftauchen aufspringenden Diener und Wachen, die aus niederen Yokai bestanden, zu beachten. Ihre Reaktion war verständlich - Immerhin war Midorima der Repräsentant und Abgesandter der Drachen und Sohn des dortigen Herrschers. Der mittlere Sohn, natürlich, aber das machte seinen Status nicht weniger bedeutend.

Kise lachte bei dem Gedanken traurig auf, während er dem Kerl folgte. Er selbst war auch der Sohn eines Herrschers, aber er wurde vom Großteil des Volkes nicht so hoch angesehen, wie dieser Midorima.

Der ganze Respekt und die ganze Aufmerksamkeit bekamen seine älteren Brüder und Schwestern, die jetzt ihr Zuhause verlassen hatten und in ihre jeweiligen Reiche weggefahren waren. 

Aber um ehrlich zu sein, hatte das die Situation nicht verändert. 

<<Er erwartet dich in seinem Arbeitszimmer>>, informierte ihn Midorima mit gerunzelter Stirn.

<<Danke>>, gab Kise zurück und versuchte, das Zittern der Besorgnis zu unterdrücken. Das letzte ernste Gespräch mit seinem Vater lag etwa hundert Jahre zurück, als Kise noch ein kleines Füchslein gewesen war und ihm erklärt wurde, wer er war und die Pflichten und Verbote, die damit kamen.

Die Mutter des Jugendlichen, eine rotfellige, neunschwänzige Füchsin, eine Dämonin der List, Tücke und Lügen, hatte seine Familie nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes verlassen und hatte auch das Bett des Herrschers nicht länger wärmen wollen. Im Übrigen hatte dieser es nicht sonderlich betrauert - Liebe hatte es zwischen ihnen nie gegeben, so wie das bei dem Großteil der höheren Yokai war. 

So kam es, dass das Fell des jungen Kitsune eine undeutliche, goldene Färbung hatte und dem silbrigen Fell des Vaters gar nicht ähnlich sah. Viele zweifelten sogar daran, dass er dem erhabenen, silbernen Klan der Kise angehörte.

Was hatte er also so Schlimmes angerichtet, dass sein Vater mit ihm reden wollte? Kise atmete ein, ordnete seine Gedanken und betrat das Arbeitszimmer.

Der Herrscher, der höchste Kitsune-Dämon, der Silberne Fuchs, stand am Fenster, den Rücken zur Tür gekehrt. Weder Fuchsohren, noch Schwänze waren zu sehen, er konnte sie wunderbar verstecken, was von seiner Erfahrung, Macht und seinem beträchtlichen Alter zeugte.

<<Ich bin gekommen>>, Kise verneigte sich. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und er atmete unregelmäßig. Seinen Vater umgab eine erdrückende Aura, so wie alle höheren Yokai. Aber bei dem Silbernen Fuchs war sie besonders grausig.

Der Herrscher drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um und sah ihn missbilligend an. Sein Blick glitt über die Flecken auf Kises Kimono, seine zerzausten Haare und seine genauso zerzausten Schwanzfell.

<<Schrecklich>>, sagte er, setzte sich in den tiefen Sessel und bot seinem Sohn einen Platz an. <<Du achtest nicht auf dich. Wage es ja nicht zu vergessen, wer du bist.>>

Kise schauderte und ließ sich gehorsam auf den zugewiesenen Platz fallen. Vater hat sich seit unserem letzten Gespräch nicht verändert, obwohl schon mehr als hundert Jahre vergangen sind. Für Dämonen war das natürlich keine lange Zeit...

<<Ich erinnere mich.>>

<<Das ist gut>>, stimmte der Silberne Fuchs zu, verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und begutachtete ihn gründlich, seine Werte und Mängel vermerkend. <<Ich muss mit dir über etwas sehr Wichtiges reden, also bleib ernst und hör mir ganz genau zu.>>

Kise nickte und bereitete sich darauf vor, ihm zuzuhören.

<<Wie du weißt, sind die Beziehungen zwischen Ayakashi seit langer Zeit angespannt. Mit manchen kommen wir besser zurecht, mit anderen schlechter, aber alles in allem haben wir und immer gegenseitig bekriegt.

Ich will nicht länger in Angst vor Zusammenstößen mit anderen Yokai leben. Wir sind einer der Stelle stehen geblieben, zu sehr an unsere veralteten Abneigungen gewöhnt. Ständig beginnen wir kleine Kriege, in denen Viele unserer Mitbrüder sterben>>, der Fuchs hielt inne, um zu überprüfen, ob er es mit seinem Pathos übertrieben hatte und sprach weiter: <<So kann es nicht weitergehen. Die Drachen waren die Ersten, die das bemerkt haben und schickte Shintaro zu uns. Das war ein wichtiger Schritt für die Verbesserung unserer Verhältnisse. Doch nicht die Drachen sind unsere Feinde. Unser größtes Problem sind die Tengu Raben!>>

Kise biss sich auf die Lippe. So viel hatte er über diese grausamen Yokai gehört, so viele antike Schriftrollen über sie gelesen, doch noch nie hatte er einen von ihnen getroffen. Und es wäre ihm nur recht, wenn es so bleiben würde.

<<Unter ihnen gibt es ein herrschendes Geschlecht, genau wie bei uns Kitsune. Der Klan der Aomine>> Kise schauderte. Von klein auf war ihm versichert worden, dass es keine abscheulicheren Kreaturen gab, als die Aomine Raben. <<Ich habe beschlossen, diese tausend Jahre alte Feindschaft durch ein Bündnis zu beenden...>>

<<Was?!>>, schrie Kise verblüfft auf. <<Vater! Das ist unmöglich! Eher stürzt der Himmel ein, als dass wir uns mit diesen... diesen...>>

<<Setz dich!>>, unterbrach ihn der Herrscher. Kise ließ sich zurück auf den Stuhl fallen und fühlte, wie ein Rotschimmer seine Wangen überzog. Er schämte sich dafür, seine Beherrschung verloren zu haben. <<Das entscheide immer noch ich! Wir werden mit ihnen ein Bündnis schließen. Meine Abgesandten sind eben mit der Zustimmung des Herrschers der Tengu aus ihrer himmlischen Zitadelle zurückgekehrt. Aber das wird kein einfaches Bündnis. Es wird stärker als Stahl sein. Es wird mit einer Vermählung gefestigt werden!>>

Kise starrte seinen Vater an. Seine Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken und er klimperte dämlich mit den Augen. Was er gerade gehört hatte, konnte nicht wahr sein. Er weigerte sich, es zu glauben.

<<Vermählung...?>>

<<Ja>>, antwortete der Silberne Fuchs und zog drohend die Augenbrauen zusammen. <<Eine Vermählung, mehr als das, deine Vermählung mit dem Erben der Tengu - Aomine Daiki.>>


End file.
